


Make Me Feel Something

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison struggles to live without truly being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "make me feel something" at Femslash100's [Drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html).

Madison clung to Zoe’s hips, desperately licking at her clit, pushing her tongue inside her; doing everything she possibly could to taste her, to taste anything ever again. But there was nothing. Just shining wet flesh under her lipsticked, bloodless lips. It was no good, nothing had a taste anymore. There was no high in the cocktail of drugs she’d taken, no warmth in the sun, no music in sounds, not in the screams of Zoe’s pleasure. She couldn’t even come anymore, though she’d let Zoe try, biting at her flesh, clawing at her back, singing all the right notes but she’d forgotten the words. 

“Why do you do this?” Zoe asked afterwards, shaking Madison out of her growing dissonance.

Glancing sideways, she tried to smile, tried to say something scathing, anything that she would have said before but it stuck in her throat with the more painful truth. “I want to feel something.”

“And do you?” Zoe asked bluntly, brutal honesty coming easily to her.

“Not really,” Madison admitted but didn’t move from her arms, stroking idle patterns over her belly in place of sweet nothings she couldn’t give. “Why do you do it?”

Zoe huffed out a breath, like she resented the very air they shared. “I think I love your dumb ass.”

“Fuck you.” Madison smiled before she realized she’d done it, a sharp pain aching in her chest. 

Zoe smiled back, stroking over her cheek as she pulled her into a languid kiss. “Fuck you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
